summer kickin it
by love-storiesGirl
Summary: romance, action, comedy, adventures, trips..maybe a little bit of drama..im new in this..so please..help me :
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:**

**kims pov:**

****we were all spread out in the dojo beacause..it was extremely **HOT**..it took all our will power for me and the girls to not strip out...jack was only in sweetpants. and damn good he looked..i guess 10 years of taking karate give some results.."AAHH. I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" amber yelled the stormed off to the girls romm. kelsey julie and i followed shortly.

**no ones pov:**

****the girls came out with shorts shorts **shorts** but no slutty shorts. and tanktops that were right above their belly buttom.. the guys being guys just stared. jerry was taking pictures because he knew it was a one time chance..

then suddenly tudy barged in. "its hot in here.."rudy said. "no shit" kaelsey repllied. "im done. im going to the beach." jack said, then the others said they wanted to tag alone.. "there is just one problem..how do you guys are going to go?" what do you mean by us?" milton said. "yah..well like i dont have a liscense yet. my dad bough me and daniel a harley"jack said. "WHAT? thats swagsome yo" jerry said. "okay kim you go with jack. and amber you go with daniel. we will meet here in 15 minutes to go to the beach" "no way in heck im going in that dead trap!" kim said. "chillax kim. your with me" jack said cockyly.

they went to their houses and packed what they needed. whn they got back to the dojo.

**parking lot:**

"NOOOO, IM GOING TO DIE!" kim shriked, "gosh, kim, its hot get in the f*cking thing and stop yelling"amber yelled. "asshole!" kim said to ambar. "lets go!"daniel said. they couples speed off. with kim and amber gripping tightly to jack and daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ambar here :) **

**this is like the intro..the characters..first time writing this! **

* * *

******Kim:** is a 16 1/2 years old,h she is smart, funny and has actitud, her mom is a successful business woman. her dad is the CEO from a successful compay. has a half sister named ambar(she is latin). best friend with jack, kelsey, milton, jerry, julie, amber and eddie **AND **her crush is jack :P . likes karate, sing, play the guitar, sports and cheerlader, almost everyguy wants to date her..

**jack:** 17 years old, his parents are recognize actors of hollywood,has a brother named daniel, is best friend with kim, jerry, milton, eddie, julie and kelsey. his crush is kim (lol). likes karate, football, play guitar, knows hoW to sing,almost everygirl in the school likes him, is good at every sport.

**ambar:** 16 years old, her half sister is kim, her crush is daniel, likes every sport and its good at it, play guitar, karate , sing, and almost every guy want to date her, her best friend are daniel, jack, kim, jerry,kelsey, julie, milton and eddie.

**daniel:**17 years old, his brother is jack, he has a crush on amber, likes football, karate, plays guitar, girls that are outgoing..the girls are head over heals for him..

* * *

** IM DONE WRITING THE CHARACTERS! AS YOU MAY KNOW AM A LAZY ASS, ENGLIS IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE..AND ILL BE UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY...**


	3. Chapter 3

**the second chapter actually it was supposed to be the first.. -.- but i kinda messed that up..anyways hoped it helped.**

* * *

**at the beach**

****when kim,jack,daniel,and amber arrived the gang were already in the ocean, Rudy were already set up the food.

kim and amber removed their tank top. leaving the girls with top of their bikini, then they removed the shorts. the guys were already started to gather around them, daniel and jack were dumbfounded. "jack..jack..JACKK!" yelled kim while waving her hand in front of his face.."uh-what?" jack asked you were staring into space..the same happened with daniel and amber.. "they are like that..because they are boys...either way they are like monkeys" amber said. "HEY!" jack and daniel said at the same time. "oh..you sholdnt have called us monkeys"jack said "yah..because if we were monkeys..""we wouldnt be able to.." jack and daniel said at the same time the started tickling amber and kim. "s-s-st-sto-o-op i-i-itt" kim and amber pladed!

they manage to get out of their grasp. and started runnig, jack and daniel trailing behind before they grab them by the waist and took them to the sea.. "let me go!" said amber. "your wish is my command" said daniel and dropped her in the water. "dont you **DARE **anderson" threated kim. "i believe i challenge you in that crawford" then he dropped her in the water..

they spend the dy splashing, sashing each other forgetting about the others.

* * *

**Crawford house**

****"MOM WE ARE HERE" yelled kim through the huge house. "HONEY WE ARE IN THE MEDIA ROOM" replied her mother. "WE ARE GOING TO OUR ROOMS!" replied amber. "OKAY" his dad replied.

they got to kims room and jumped in her bed. "oh my god im so tireeeed" amber whined. "i know..who though we would spent the entire day shasing them"kim said. then let out a sigh. "im going to bed" amber said. "byee" kim said slowly drifting to sleep.

**The next day**

****the school started at 8:30 and it was 8:00am. "**SHOOT! IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE" **said kim and amber while running to get ready for school. (im **NOT **a morning person) kim wore black skinny jeans, purple converse, a white t-shirt with the lyrics **GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN **in pink with a black sweater with butoms. the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her hair loose. while amber wore a black skirt a little above her knees ( imgres?q=falda+negra&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=HR0RiGYlcdkaaM:&imgrefurl= . /MPE-18428482-preciosa-falda-negra-importada-juvenil-s-m-kitty-prom-quino-_JM&docid=ym9KwTCowMJxxM&imgurl= . /jm/img%253Fs%253DMPE%2526f%253D14948472_ %2526v%253DE&w=280&h=280&ei=PQUbUM7iM_Sf6QHizICACw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=252&vpy=112&dur=1739&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=54&ty=76&sig=102899420815385355235&page=4&tbnh=142&tbnw=141&start=47&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:47,i:266) (just a little bit longer, she had a little pants under the skirt ) purple boots converse, a purple t-shirt with the word **BELIEVE **(im a belieber) and the same sweater as kim, rolled up to her ellbows. and her hair also loose with a little bit of curly. then they walked to school.

* * *

when kim and amber were in the parking lot, they spotted julie, kelsey, grace. "hey gurls" said kim. they said a couple of hi's and vas happening. "we are on time"! amber said ." we knew that" kelsey replied. "let go in i dont want to be late. math is my first class and we are going to learn about the teorem of the factor ! im soo excited!" julie said. the rest just fake laughed. when they entered the boys asked her out, they declined the same the same *sigh* they are not mean or anything its just the guys want them for sex. they went to ambers looker and started talking til' the hallways got quite and the crazy girls started screaming for the guys.. even for milton and eddie.. they worked out more and know they are even handsome but not as handsome as jack and daniel.

"hey girls" said eddie. "hi eddie" kelsey said. the rest just said hi. "hi jackie-poo. hi danie-poo" miranda said. "um..hey" jack and daniel said akwardly. "kim and amber..did you pay someone to tell you what to wear? thats pp-a-t-h-e-t-i-c pathetic" "WOW! you learned how to spell!" amber then put her hand on her chest and said "im proud of you :)" "but..noo we picked this ourselfs and we were in a rush" kim said "really?" milton asked. "yah" kim told him "what about the alarm" jack asked. kim and amber started playing with their thumbs while looking down and embarrased smile appearing on their faces. "we kinda" "destroyed them..." "how?" eddie asked. "wwell in my case i was superrr tired and that darn thing started playing 'dont wake me up' i got pissed, then i got up the bed and smashed against the floor the throw it to the window." amber said while looking down. "same" kim told them.

"and you still wpuldnt wake up..?" jerry asked. "nop" kim said enfazing the 'p'

**BRIIIIIING **

**"**oh math! c'mon milty!" julie said. they dissapeared in the hallways and jerry,eddie,grace and kelsey kim, jack amber and daniel all had class together.

they sat in the back. they were 2 tables for 4 persons each. in the table next to the window were sitting kim, jack, kelsey and eddie. in the other one next to them were jerry,grace,amber and daniel.

they did everything except paying attention to class..

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THE STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**TELL ME YOUR NAME AND A GUY'S NAME FOR ME TO PUT IN THE STORY**

**!**

**BYE :)**

* * *

the school was over and the gang was headed to the dojo were Rudy show thwm a few moves..they finished trainig and were ready to go..

"oh maaan i dont want to go to my house..! pepito is there!" jerry said. "why dont we go to the movies?" julie said. "sure" the rest replied.

" what are we gonna see? " milton asked. "Batman!" the girls yelled. "i swear you girls arent normal girls" daniel said. "WHY?" amber almost yelled. "cuz' normal guys dont like guy stuff." jack said. "thats not just for guys." kelsey replied. "okay okay no need to fight. " said jack. they headed to the room .

**after the movie**

****"that stupidd dude made me cry!" amber said while the girls nodded. "yah..because noooooooooo we though he was dead!" kim said. then amber recolected the money from jerry, eddie and milton. "amber...why are you taking their money" julie asked. "beacuse i told them that the cop was batman and they didnt believe me so..yeah..."amber said.

* * *

**OKAY NOW REALLY BYE===== :)**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own kickin it! **

**WARNING: this is extremely cheesy! and no they dont get together in this..the character of daniel is BRODY! i got a review about daniel the name..so im changing it to brody ! REPEAT: BRODY = BRODY, brody is going to replace daniel k? k.**

* * *

"guys..i don't think i can do this anymore.."kelsey said. "but..we need you!... **I** need you" eddie said. "no! eddie you have to understand! They Need me!" kelsey said." so..your choosing them over me?"eddie said. "no.." by this point the tears were flowing in her cheeks. "NO. I GET IT!...good bye kels...!" EDDIE SAID.. "NO.. EDDIE! " kelsey yelled but eddie already leaved.

* * *

"i did it.."kelsey said. "you had t!o do it..WE did it..and we are all breaking hearted" julie said. while the rest of the girls nodded. "let's get practice! "kelsey yelled.

**after they finished practice both the girls and the boys they were ready..**

* * *

Milton saw grace, Grace saw milton...but they didn't do anything. .. jerry saw grace and lounged to her. but then grace saw him and she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.. jerry kissed back, he licked her bottom lip for access, grace moaned and jerry took the chance to explore her mouth..they were fighting for dominance..until grace pulled away and jerry loosed .

* * *

grace, jjerry, milton, julie, eddie, and kelsey they were watching what happened between the 2 couples.

Brody and Amber were just looking at each there before they hungrily kissed each other, brody bit lightly on amber's lip, he took the chance to insert his tongue in her mouth, amber was fighting against brody for dominance, brody pulled apart and smirked at her, then went off.

amber finded him talking to a girl but not any girl it was **Isabella** she hated her guts.. so she went tap lightly on brodys shoulder and when he turned around he kissed him in the ips with need and...jealousy... then she separated and smirked. " brody 2 me 2" amber said. than walked off like a boss.

* * *

kim and jack were sitting in the couch of jack's leaving room, making out, then jack pulled away "and sure as hell you don't have a crush on me" jack said then walked off. kim blushed then screamed...

jack was laying in bed watching t.v kim entered slowly in his room and jumped in front of him and started making out with him... he started rubbing her sides up and down. kim was unbuttoning jack's shirt..then she abruptly stopped and walked to his door. "kim 2 jack 2, we'll see who's the winner tomorrow"

and that's how the kissing game was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own kickin it**

* * *

amber entered the dojo talking to a boy..."amber who is this?"brody said with a hint of jealousy.." oh..this is jake a friend of mine :) "amber said. "oh.." brody said looking him upside down.." yah.. i'm playing matchmaker." "really! that's awesome i'll help!" "no" "no?" "yes, no" "why?""because then the others would want to step in""we can make it a secret" brody said smiling.. "that's ok for me" jake interrupted them. "IT'S SETTLED THEN!" brody said dragging jake and amber out of the dojo.

**SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED... YOU SHOULD TOTALLY WATCH THE BLUE LAGOON: THE AWAKENING!**

**BLAME IT ON THE MOVIE!**

**NEXT ONE I'LL DO IF GOD WANTS IT A LARGER ONE:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO SORRY! I;M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE FROM THE OTHER CHAPTER!**

** THIS IS GOING TO BE JUST JACK AND KIM BASED ON TANGLED. ONE-SHOT**

* * *

jack and kim were entering jack's house..were jack's little sister bella was having a party of is 7 years old.

when they got to their living room bella jumped on kim's arm hugging her then gasped. "what's wrong?" kim asked her voice filled with concern. "you...he! YOU GUYS!" bella said gesturing to kim and jack. "what?" jack asked while biting a piece of pop corn. "you look just like Flynn and Rapunzel!" said one of bella's friends. jack started coughing. "why?""because you are blone and jack is a brunette!" "so...?" jack asked. "i want to name your child guys." bella said with excitement "you girls are sick!" jack said. "i'm going to ignore you! soo kim." bella said. "what?""c'mon!" "NO..bella..enjoy your ..whatever your doing!" jack said annoyed. "pleaseee kim" the girls said with puppy eyes. "how can i say no to you guys?" kim smiled. "but kim" jack said whining.

"yeah! now put your costume kim." bella said. "kk"."you guys brain wached her" jack said with an acusing tone. "nope! everygirl wants to be a princess" bella said.. jack sighed and went upstairs.

kim went out with a long purple dress.. Prom+Dresses/articles/Eq57e8a06-c/Prom+Style+Trend+Color+Purple "this looks like a prom dress." kim said. "so..?"

in the mean time with jack

he was wondering what the heck just happenned he desided to go downstairs. when he got downstairs his mouth fell open with the sigh of kim in that dress.. "whatch out " bella said to jack closing his mouth.

"but...the dress...?" jack asked dumbfound "just kiss her jack!""why?..er..i mean...it's not that i don't want to is-" he was cut out by kim plasing her lips on his..they were making out till' the girls got tired of taking pictures of them. and cut them apart..

"just like rapuzel and flynn..."bella said giggling.

* * *

**WELL...THIS SUCKED..IF YA WANNA KNOW WHY THIS TURNED OUT LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE THUS : watch?v=RIR56CGDHx**

**PEACE!**

**-AMBER**


End file.
